


THE PRESENT

by Robronfan79



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron buys Robert a prestent</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PRESENT

The Present

 

Robert walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes to wake himself properly, he picked up a cup to make a coffee. He glanced around the room noticing a box on the table to his right with a note next to it, stepping towards it he saw his name on the front of the note. Picking it up he opened the piece of paper and read it. 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I'M WITH YOU. XX', he smiled, who knew Aaron could be so romantic. He took his phone out of his pocket and text Aaron.

 

R – Thank you for my present. xx

The reply came back quickly. xx

A – You haven't opened it have you?xx

R – Not yet, but really want to. xx

A -Well you'll just have to wait won't you. xx

R – Please, please, you know I can't resist presents. xx

A – Open it and you will be in trouble. Xx

R – Really. Tell me. Xx

A – No sex for a week

Aaron had left the kisses off the last one, Robert was becoming more interested in the bow more and more. Picking it up his phone buzzed again.

A – Play with the box and I will know. Xx

R – No fair:(

 

Robert put it back down on the table sulking to himself, he spent the rest of the day resisting opening it. When Aaron finally came in from work Robert ran up to him, picking him up kissing him.

“what was that for?” Aaron asked, seeing the giddy school boy glint in Robert's eyes. “oh I don't know if you deserve it, have you been a good boy and not peaked” he said smiling at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, can I open it know?”

Aaron raised his eye brews him, “No, not yet” He said putting his arms around his waist, pulling Roberts t-shirt over his head, planting soft kisses over his chest slowly moving upwards until their lips collided together in unison, deepening as Robert moaned into the kiss. Aaron broke the kiss, patting Robert's bum telling him to make a brew he was parched. Robert sighed looking deflated giving Aaron a pleading look.

“You put the kettle on, I'm going to have a quick shower” With that he ran up the stairs.

 

When he came down Robert was standing at the kitchen counter looking out the window, he crept behind him, snaking his hands over Robert's hips and down stroking his inner thigh circling his fingers as they move. Robert lent back resting his body against Aaron's biting his lip moaning, he could feel Aaron's hardness pressing into leg, his hot breath covering his back.

Aaron's hand circled up, feeling Robert becoming harder by the second, reaching the button on his jeans he slowly undid it, pulling the zip down and sliding one hand down to gently grip his dick stroking up and down. Robert's breath hitched up a level.

“Oh ….Aaron. Here and now.......... really?”

“This ….is ….what.... I've ...wanted ...to...do...all …..day”He said in between kisses. Realising his hand he spin Robert to face him, pushing him against the counter crashing their lips together, tongues dancing around one another. It was Robert's turn to break their kiss this time,

“Shall we take this upstairs?” Only just noticing that Aaron was only in his underwear, he smirked as he admired the body in front of him. 

Aaron bit his lip and smiled backing up towards the stair. “Don't forget your present, but don't open it yet.” he said giggling making his way to the bedroom.

Robert grabbed the box and followed, once there he lifted the box looking at Aaron, who smiled and shook his head, removing the box and placing in on the bed and returning to him.

“Mr. Sugdan, you ….” he kissed his chest “have far to many clothes on!” Aaron said slowly looking Robert up and down “strip …...slowly!”

Robert kicked his shoes off to one side, his hands starting to push his jeans down, not taking his eyes off of Aaron the whole time. Aaron's heart was racing, he knocked Robert against the door relieving him clothes, one hand on his hip, the other cupping his face. Sliding it round over his mouth three of his fingers entered, Robert sucking them as Aaron kissed and licked under his jawline. Lowing himself Aaron knelt on the floor breathing hot breaths over the member, looking up to see Roberts breathing become laboured as he took it into his mouth. Robert gasped feeling the sensation of Aaron's finger swirling around his hole and entering him, working at the same pace as his mouth, stopping his mouth momentarily. 

“How much do you want this? Aaron asked looking up, Robert's body arched, his eyes closed as he panted.

“ Oh ….. god....fuck!”

“You want me to fuck you?” Aaron said replacing one finger with two, working them slowly, Robert groaning loudly.

 

“Fuck Aaron...... please” Aaron moved his fingers faster hitting his prostate smiling “Fuck me NOW” He removed the fingers, standing up he whispered 'on the bed'.

 

Robert lay on his back as Aaron continued to work him with three this time, he throw the box to Robert who was writhing uncontrollably. Aaron pulled out , giving him the OK to open it. Robert lay there, sweat running off him, he picked up the present, opened it and laughed looking to his boyfriend.

“ Wanna give it a go, lover?” Aaron asked, leaning over him licking and nipping his nipples. The smile in response told him the answer taking the box from him and picking up the lube from the bed side, placing them on the bed before turning Robert over until he was on all fours.

“I want you bad, please Aaron” pleading him to enter him, Aaron stroked the lube over himself with a low moan, lining himself pushing in slowly waiting for the nod off Robert. He moved in slowly, now fully in, he loved to watch his lover as he moaned and grunted in pleasure. Not going to last very much longer he ploughed into him faster a deeper. 

“ I'm gonna cum” Aaron took hold of Robert's dick, stroking and pounding into mirroring each movement...” FUCK..... AARON!!!” coming over Aaron's hand, a few more grunts and Aaron fell forward catching his breath. 

Pulling out, he took the butt plug from the box, lubed it up “ Ready” all Robert could do was nod through the panting, he slipped it into Robert and moved to lay beside him. Reaching together in an embrace, Aaron whimpering ' now you have me inside you' looking into his eyes kissing him.

 

**********************************

 

They in each others arms for hat felt like forever, falling asleep in a state of euphoria.

 

Aaron awoke to the tickling sensation of Robert's hand running over his inner thigh, spreading his legs wider so the hand could gain for surface to work over. Moans escaped Aaron's lip as he felt his balls being squeezed gently.

Robert lay on his side watching his lover writhe in the ecstasy that flowed through his body, leaning in he kissed his ear whispering to him 'do you know what I'd like to do?'.

“Mmmmm” Aaron couldn't manage words, Robert moved his hand to the hardness between Aaron's legs.

“ I..” He kissed his jawline “want to fuck you slowly and not let you cum until I allow you too”

“Aaar...” he was still lost for words.

“And while I do this, I want to feel this plug in me move at the same time.”

 

Aaron turned his face capturing Robert's lips into a long senseual kiss, looking into his eyes, those beautiful eyes. “Do it” he whispered. Robert reached over for the lube, taking one of the pillows he placed it under Aaron's lower back, pushing his legs back.

Kneeling between his legs Robert covered his fingers with some lube, teasing Aaron's hole for a bit before slipping one in. Aaron gasped throwing his head back, his breathing erratic as a second one joined the first scissoring him.

“Oh God........ Robert please,.........please........... fuck me”

“Say it”

“Fuck me, please” Aaron panting as the sweat began to pour.

Robert pulled out his fingers, stroked lube onto himself lined up and entered Aaron slowly, moving in deeper a bit at a time until he was fully in. Biting his lip as he did, he could feel the plug moving inside of him, pulling out slowly, only had his head in him, he repeated this a number of times. Aaron gripping the sheets beneath him as he arched his back groaning.

“Faster..... harder” Aaron cried out.

“I'm so close.....so close” Robert grunted. He picked up the pace pounding into him faster and faster, moving in deeper with each thrust. Aaron screamed in pleasure as Robert hit his sweet spot. The plug hitting Robert's at the same time.

“I'm gonna …......I'm gonnna..”

“cum for me......ohhhhh....... cum for me baby” Robert took hold and started to stroke Aaron at the same brutal pace as his body.

 

“AARON.../ ROBERT....” They both screamed in unison as they came together.

Robert pulled out, moved the pillow and fell on top of Aaron, both of them out of breath, Aaron pushed Robert to the side on his front , sitting up he removed the plug carefully throwing it onto the floor before crashing back on to the bed. Turn to see Robert panting.

“That was ….....amazing” Robert breathed out.

“So you like your present then?”

“ I love it, but not as much as I love you!”

“ I love you too”


End file.
